deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Retiarius
A retiarius was a type of gladiator known for wielding a trident and net into combat, though they would also sometimes carry a pugio or gladius as a backup weapon. Their fighting style typically revolved around trying to trap their opponent in the net before moving in with their trident or back up weapon. They were typically put up against secutores but sometimes fought myrmillones. Retiarii were very lightly armored, only wearing an arm and shoulder guard for protection. Though this left them more vulnerable when compared to the more heavily armored gladiator types, it also made them faster and more agile than his opponent, so the use of evasive techniques was common and often necessary for a retiarius in order to secure a victory. Today the retiarii are one of the most famous and recognizable and popular of the gladiator types, having appeared in multiple movies, tv shows, and video games. Battle vs. Visigothic Warrior (by Aquamanfan2000) The gates of the Colliseum open, and a Retiarius walks into the Arena with a smug grin on his face. The other gates open, and a slim, clean shaved Visigoth captive walks in, Lancea in hand. The drums sound, and the battle begins. The Retiarius draws his gladius. He slashes at the goth, but he deflects with his spear. The Visigoth spins around, and stabs his Gladiator opponent in the leg. The Retiarius flushes with rage. He bats the Visigoth in the face with the pommel of his sword and kicks him away. He runs back to his entrance, where he picks up his Trident and Net. His gladius is then thrown to the sand because of his current weapon choice. The Visigoth throws the spear, but it just barely misses the Retiarius. The Gladiator reengages the Visigoth, ensnaring him in the net. While the net is in his face, the freedom fighter draws his broadsword and cuts himself free. He starts slashing blindly at the Retiarius, cutting his Trident in two. A Hasta is then thrown to him by the crowd, and he beats his foe wildly to the ground with it. He spins and thrusts, catching his opponent in the right eye. The Visigoth screams, and grabs a mace thrown to him by the crowd as well. He slashes at the Retiarius, severing his finger and breaking his shoulder with the mace. The Retiarius then hits the Visigoth in the stomach with the butt of his Lance, catching him off guard. The Visigoth drops his weapons and pulls out his last resort. When he draws his flail, he notices the Retiarius has a gladius in one hand an unsheathed pugio in the other. Because of his broken shoulder, the Retiarius swings wildly. The Visigoth is cut multiple times, landing some glancing blows on his Gladiatorial enemy. As he goes in for one more wild strike after building up his rage, he is suddenly eviscerated. As the Visigoth falls to the ground dead, the Emperor in the stands of the arena raises a wooden sword, symbolizing the Retiarius has earned his freedom. WINNER: Retiarius Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Arena Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Historical Warriors